


Lovecraftian Summons Contract

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, I'm Not Sorry For That, because it was done first, in the second chapter, look an Outer God and a Great Old One are going to eat Kaguya alive, madara might just have the worst fear-boner at the end of this, not!madara did what madara did vis a vis fourth shinobi war, people are going to end up mentally scarred, she's got no chance here, thats not completely accurate, the first is the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Once Upon a Time two enemies went on a mission and came back with a mysterious Summons Contract that they both had signed and new found respect for one another.  Then history changed the story and upon being Summoned from beyond the grave, they showed why it really shouldn't have.Aka I decided to do a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Pretty sure I didn’t quite do anyone full justice in this, and sadly I didn’t get anyone’s real reaction to Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep, but I tried to work it in with the descriptions. I like it, so there’s that. I also really like where it ends. I might add a few minor scenes of reactions (such as the one in the tags on the original post - Jashin telling Hidan to “run, run away and as far as possible right the fuck now” as soon as he realized who’s there), but this is what I’ve got. Enjoy~

Tobirama opened one eye and  _sighed_.  He had  _told_  Hiruzen to only bring out the Scroll if things got World-Ending.  And he had thought that the Uzumaki had more sense than to leave their Scroll and Mask laying around for just anyone to find.

He opened an eye and looked around.  People still living – pointless, he had no information on them, his brother, someone that looked like a decrepit version of Hiruzen, and some blond punk.  He resisted the urge to pout.  Where was his favorite pain-in-the-ass and Hashirama’s bosom buddy?

And oh look, Orochimaru again.  He’d thought the other was done trying to Summon him after the last time where Tobirama whispered sweet nothings he had learned in life in Orochimaru’s ear that night. The man had screamed at him to stop after all.

“What’s going on?” Hashirama asked.

“What’s going on is that he undid the Reaper Death Seal – the very thing that Sealed us away,” decrypted Hiruzen said, “And then preformed the reanimation jutsu.”

Tobirama stepped forward, energy swirling to ensure that he was free this time around, ignoring his former student and the blond punk.

“I’m surprised you tried this again,” he told Orochimaru, “After all, it didn’t end well for you last time, did it?”

His teeth were bared in a mockery of a smile and Orochimaru shuddered, looking green.

“You are here to answer questions based on his strong desire,” Orochimaru said, stepping close to one of the other living beings.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

“Surely you all have noticed that I am not suppressing your personalities?”

“I want to ask you Hokage something,” the boy said, sounding imperious.

“Is it about the World Ending?” Tobirama asked.

The boy looked taken aback.

Tobirama really did roll his eyes this time.

Hiruzen seemed to have some idea as to what the boy wanted though, and Tobirama wanted to see if he couldn’t figure out how this lot had gotten down here anyway.  The twisting etchings carved into the walls meant this was one of two places he was familiar with, and given the other subtle carvings, he was betting on it being the one in Konoha.

“Not only did I have him kill his Clan,” Hiruzen’s words brought back Tobirama’s attention, “but I also had him bear the false charge of ‘traitor’ and keep tabs on Akatsuki all by himself.”

A snarl was strangled in Tobirama’s throat.  His pain-in-the-ass was long gone by whatever point that had been, had been for a few years before Tobirama himself got unlucky.  He did scoff at the idea that  _any_  of their teachings could have leant themselves to kinkilling.

“And there is nothing else that the stripling might look to for answers?” Tobirama demanded, frowning at his student, “That the scoundrel must Summon us?”

Hiruzen looked startled at him, as did the blond punk.

“One would think that you are upset over how a jutsu you created is now being used not for anything you stood for,” Orochimaru murmured.

Tobirama shot him a look, amused at the way the snake tried to regain some control over him.

“I am for Truth no matter the cost.  It is just not a cost most can stand to give,” he said, “now, why is it so important  _now_  for you to do so?”

Orochimaru looked shocked, “Well, we are in the middle of a war.  Uchiha Madara was resurrected and apparently intends to erase the shinobi of this world.”

Tobirama grinned.

“That’s not Madara. I’d be able to Sense him even across the Elemental Nations.  Get me two more sacrifices, our party is a bit short.”

No one moved.

“Unless I can use one of the extras you’ve brought?”

“Jugo, go get two more of the Zetsu,” Orochimaru barked.

Tobirama smirked at him.

Soon, there were two strange pale not!humans for Tobirama’s use.  The rest looked on confused as he performed the jutsu.

The not!humans twisted and tore themselves apart as they were remade into Uchiha Madara and Izuna.

The other living humans stared.

“Ugh, Tobi, I was having a good time,” Izuna complained when he opened his eyes.  Madara just looked like one of his birds after a loud noise.

“I,” the melty one stuttered out, “T-the history books said you killed him!”

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

“Really now Hiruzen,” he scolded, “Are you letting them twist history?”

Hiruzen flushed red.

“Tobi and I have been friends since….” Izuna looked up, counting on his fingers, “Eh, sometime after our mission to Miskatonic?  Definitely before Ta’aa though.”

The rest looked confused. Tobirama didn’t blame them, it wasn’t as if any of  _those_  missions were named as such. But why bother clarifying that?

“We should take care of this imposter,” he said, “After all, what better way to prove that it is not Madara trying to end the world than him being with us when we show up?”

“I still have questions!” the Uchiha boy scowled.

“People are shit, but a Village has the potential to be better because it isn’t one Clan, but many with various heritages and customs.  So be better.  Make things better.  That’s your answer,” Tobirama told him, “Oh, and fuck a  _lot_  of willing women to help repopulate your Clan.  That should help.”

It always was fascinating how  _red_  Uchiha could turn.  It was almost a purple color really.

Izuna laughed.

“Don’t worry kid, I can give you some pointers.  Number one,  _always_ flirt.  It’s a wonderful way to get to know someone. Especially on the battlefield.”

The boy looked confused and a bit worried at that.

“Ne,” Izuna turned towards Tobirama, “where is this imposter anyway?”

“Near one of my Seals in Kaze no Kuni,” Tobirama replied, squatting down to draw a large array.

The blond punk wandered over, leaning to see what he drew.

“Wao!  I never considered that combination!”

Tobirama shot him an interested look.

“You are familiar with the Seals associated with the Hirashin?”

“Un.  I recreated it from a series of incomplete notes of yours and those who saw you use it.  I always meant to try to figure out why there weren’t more, but then there was a war and well.  I was busy being the Yondaime.”

Tobirama looked him over once more, pleased at the knowledge that someone else had figured out the Hirashin.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know Tobi’s the shit.  I just want to get a look at this guy that everyone thinks is you nii-san,” Izuna said as he wandered through the shrine, unsealing various weapons catches that they had left down here.

The rest of the group sans Hiruzen looked on shocked.

“Well if you stopped trying to feel up the walls we could get a move on.”

“I’ve got to get it from somewhere!” Izuna grinned back at him as he stepped into the array.

The others followed suit and Tobirama knelt down to channel chakra through the array and then they were on the outskirts of a crowd.

As soon as they regained their senses, Madara and Hashirama rushed forward towards the imposter. Izuna squinted at the man.

“Somewhat smaller, squat almost, bigger head than Madara’s, makes me think of a frog to be honest, receding hairline of short blue-gray hair, and Crazy Eyes.  Oh, I’m going to be making fun of Madara for  _centuries_.”

Tobirama and Izuna watched the fight, more than a bit amused as various other living people came over to see the ressurected group and their living escorts.

“Naruto, I’d like to introduce you to your father, Namikaze Minato,” Hiruzen said, gesturing at the blond punk.

Tobirama was pleased. The father reinvented the Hirashin and the kid was obviously using the kage bushin.

“Tobirama-jii, Izuna-jii, what are you doing here?” a woman walked up to them.

“Observing mostly Tsuna,” Tobirama answered, standing up and crossing his arms.

And then the fight against Not!Madara began to slow down.  Tobirama exchanged a glance with Izuna and they Hirashined to the side of the fight, combining fire and water to make space between the fighters.  As soon as Not!Madara moved back, others moved forward.

Tsunade and a few others hurried to the whining Hashirama, but Tobirama moved to stand over the groaning Madara as Izuna watched their enemy.

“Are you done?” Tobirama asked.

“We might need a new strategy,” Madara said raising one finger.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, “Or we go with our original plan without you two rushing off.”

“Really, nii-san, what were you expecting?  He’s got the backing of a god.  No matter how powerful you and Hashirama are, you don’t stand up to that.”

“Are you saying we give up?!” Naruto demanded, scowling at them.

“Of course not. I said that I didn’t Summon Madara to /fight/ the imposter, not that we didn’t have a plan.”

Madara frowned up at him.

“Then…. why  _did_  you?”

“Best way to clear your name.”

Everyone blinked at that, nonplussed.

“Then,” Naruto said slowly, “ what is the plan?”

Tobirama and Izuna both shot him a grin that was more than a little insane.

“How do you fight a god?” Izuna asked, moving forward towards Not!Madara.  Tobirama in step with him.

“With a consummate, awesome, magnificent,  _dead_  God,” Tobirama answered, a wild and unhinged grin on his face.

“A nightmarish, joyful, thousand formed God,” Izuna added.

Then, both bit their respective thumbs and slammed their hands down.

Green tentacles writhed out from underneath Tobirama’s hand, twisting and turning as if scenting the air. A few twinned around Tobirama’s wrist and arm, tightening visibly, but Tobirama’s face never changed from the unhinged, joyful, rictus.

Sand swirled around Izuna’s hand, growing and twisting.  Shapes formed and disappeared between one breath and the next.  A hand caressed Izuna’s face and he leaned towards it, as pleased as a cat getting its face rubbed.

A horrible sound echoed over the battlefield as reality and space ripped apart and then a giant hand – larger than even Fuguki Suikazan, slammed down next to Tobirama.  He slowly stood, crossing his arms as his face became a smirk.  The tentacles on his arm writhed and coiled, cling to him even as they reached up to stroke the tentacles on the inhuman face looming next to Tobirama.  A great body stretched out behind him, wings reaching upwards and upwards, unimaginably large, but all green.  It stretched out over the crowd, reaching farther and farther back before what could possibly be called a knee hit the earth, positioned on the edge of sight as if it were getting ready to launch forward.  It seemed to get bigger the farther away from Tobirama it was, perception offering nor recourse for the sheer impossible size of the thing.  A low wordless breath hissed out, cutting to the very most inner part of all, the Yamanaka shaking like a civilian under the most mind-bending genjutsu.  The eyes in the twisting and turning face, set above the tentacles reaching for Tobirama, were darker than black, a Void that drew one in, a promise of all things Unknowable within.

The air around it seemed cold and  _wet_  and there was no escape possible.

The world twisted and turned, impossibly changing around Izuna, warping as some _thing_  moved it around as if it were soft, malleable clay. He stood, rolling his neck and the air and space, and  _something_ caressed him.  He licked his lips as a ripple went through reality and then there was something  _lounging_  behind him, impossibly long and gray.  It’s long, wormlike head was propped up by a grey hand, and the  _body_  extended some distance past that upon where it could vaguely be seen that it became tentacles as well. The mouth was a gapping hole, the depths of which seemed larger than the head it was placed in, and there were no eyes, though there were no eyes, dark inky eyebrows were above the gapping hole of a mouth, twisted as if in a smolder or leer.  Sparkles appeared over the topmost part of the mouth as if a genjutsu user was trying to flirt.

Nightmares, old fears, and chaos dug into the very minds of the crowd, paralyzing some and making others twitch towards their weapons or those near them.

Not!Madara and the white beings next to him stood, shock and unease locking them in place.

In an achingly inhuman voice, deep and made of the terror of others, the one next to Tobirama  _spoke_.

**Uh'eogoth ot gn'th'bthnk, ahh mgep ymg’ mgepuln ya geb?[ **[1]**](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftn1)**

And Tobirama responded in the same twisting, madness inducing language, “L’ ah'n'ghanah gof'n pretending l’ ah r'luhhor[[2]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftn2).”

Then the Other spoke, it’s voice like the dark of the night and horrors lurking in the mind,

**Fahf ahor ah ahogog fun n'gha nwngluii[ **[3]**](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftn3)**

Izuna sneered at Not!Madara, glowering at the man, as he replied, “Fahf ehye ahnythor nafl ah flirted llll[[4]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftn4).”

The two impossible beings shifted, reality crunching around them like rocks in a landslide.  Tobirama bared his teeth at their opponents.

“Come  _boy_ , show us your so called  _god_.”

* * *

Footnotes:

[[1]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftnref1) Prince of Blood, why have you summoned me here?

[[2]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftnref2) To defeat a child pretending to be a god.

[[3]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftnref3) This shall be most fun Death Eyes.

[[4]](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/170473345486/the-lovecraftian-contract#_ftnref4) This one should not be flirted with.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
